


Небольшое пари

by CatVoinAnia



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/CatVoinAnia
Summary: Конан знал, на что шёл, предлагая Киду подобное пари. Знал и надеялся на данный исход.





	Небольшое пари

**Author's Note:**

> Конану 12, Кайто -- 19-20, знакомы они три года.  
> И да, я просто так хочу хд

Конан быстро и несколько нервно вздыхает, проходя в лифт и нерешительно нажимая этаж. Четырнадцатый.  
Этого стоило ожидать, учитывая, что территорию выбирал Кид.  
Дурацкое пари смущает, хотя воспоминаний, откуда же и из какого именно момента разговора оно взялось, нет. Просто очередная долгая болтовня обо всём и сразу, которых было уже немало за эти три года. Просто шуточные подколки о том, что они так и не знают правды друг о друге.  
И оно, возникшее вроде бы из ниоткуда, пари.  
_Победитель получает всё. А именно — всю информацию о проигравшем._  
Шаг, ещё один мучительный и в то же время торопливый. Хочется и поскорее покончить с этим, и как можно дольше не начинать. Потому Конан медлит, когда выходит на нужном этаже и почти сразу находит искомый номер.  
Страшно.  
Одно резкое движение магнитным ключом, и номер открыт, а дорога назад перекрыта. Ещё один шаг, будто бы в самые глубины пропасти, пока наверху закрывается с тихим щелчком сама дверь.  
— Мейтантей, ты слишком нервничаешь, — почти сразу фыркает Кид, неторопливо подходя к нему, пока сердце бешено стучит.  
Шаг. Тук. Шаг. Тук-тук. Шаг. Тук-тук-тук.  
Против воли Конан вжимается в дверь, зажмурив глаза от волнения и слыша тихий смешок вора где-то над ухом, пока тёплая рука касается слегка бока и тянется к замку.  
— Мейтантей, если ты не хочешь или не готов, то, может, не стоит? — голос слегка обеспокоенный, отчего становится немного легче. Не на пороге? Точно?  
— Я сам предложил, потому пойду до конца, — бурчит Конан, жмурясь только больше. Не хватало ещё так легко сдаться вору!  
Щёлк. Теперь их никто не побеспокоит.  
Конан облизывает пересохшие губы и находит силы открыть первый глаз, чтобы посмотреть на вора перед ним.  
Тот спокоен, даже слишком. И пусть даже не разглядеть толком лица из-за теней и слабого освещения, детектив почти уверен, что на Киде нет маски.  
— Чай? Кофе? Меня? — и пусть это глупая шутка — а может, и не особо-то и шутка в данных условиях, — Конан резко краснеет от предложения и жмурится вновь. Он сделал выбор ещё тогда, когда открыл рот с этим предложением.  
— Тебя.  
— О? И под каким соусом ты меня хочешь? Шоколадным? Ванильным? Или тебе всё и сразу?  
Рука резко обвивает талию Конана, поддерживая и бросая в лёгкую дрожь, немного прижимает к сильному телу и в то же время не особо навязчиво.  
Он может сбросить с себя в любой момент наглую конечность. Но не делает этого.  
Вместо этого Конан идёт рядом с Кидом к кровати, позволяя себя приобнимать. Послушно садится близко для того, чтобы почти сразу устроиться на чужих коленях и обвить ногами.  
— Предпочту под твоим собственным, — кривовато улыбается он перед тем, как нахально гладит сверху рубашки грудь и живот Кида, чувствуя каждой клеточкой пальцев мышцы и даже немного сердцебиение — учащённое, громкое, бьющее по пальцам, когда те напротив трудолюбивого органа.  
_Кид тоже волнуется._  
И одна эта мысль едва не сводит с ума.  
Один рывок вперёд, и Кид пойман в поцелуй. Неумелый, неловкий, но всё равно по-своему жадный и почти животный, с острыми зубками, слегка цепляющими губы Кида. Руки же зарываются в мягкие волосы, перебирая их и не давая вору отстраниться.  
Возможно, Конан проиграет. Но он уже и не особо об этом жалеет, просто наслаждается каждым мгновением, во время которого он может трогать и — о, боже — даже _лапать_ Кида, совершенно откровенно и бесстыже домогаться того.  
И когда большеватые ладони внезапно гладят его по спине, Конан срывается на тихий стон, цепляясь больше за волосы Кида. Так ещё лучше, когда умелые пальцы нежно ласкают через одежду и остаётся только догадываться, как же они хороши будут под.  
Детектив слегка ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, и вновь резко выдыхает, когда ладони внезапно устраиваются на его ягодицах, ещё и прижимают.  
Пах к паху. Так хорошо можно будет почувствовать чужое возбуждение. Кто первый — тот проигрывает.  
Ближе, ещё ближе. Руки сами опускаются, чтобы расстегнуть рубашку Кида и почти сразу погладить напрямую пресс. Весь в шрамах, но, если повезёт, то он них узнает позже и в подробностях.  
— Какой нетерпеливый детектив, — смеётся вор перед тем, как неожиданно пройтись языком от ключиц до самого подбородка. — Открой ротик, я тебя научу кое-чему.  
И чужой язык резко врывается, не давая сказать ни слова. Большой, непривычный, мягкий и даже нежный.  
Дрожь вновь проходится по всему телу, и Конан тихо стонет, пытаясь хоть как-то перехватить власть в поцелуе. Неумело посасывает, нежно гладит кончиком своего языка и просто цепляется за Кида, пытаясь не упасть.  
Мысли как-то сами становятся более пошлыми, отчего кровь, кажется, кипит.  
Следующий скрип кровати становится неожиданностью, как и внезапно более глубокий поцелуй, и Конан даже замирает на долю секунды перед тем, как осознать произошедшее: не удержавшись, он жадно опрокинул Кида на кровать.  
Тело к телу, кожа к коже — вор с истинной ловкостью фокусника задирает футболку Конана, отчего он ёрзает вновь, откровенно трётся своим пахом о чужой, смутно ощущая нарождающееся возбуждение.  
Он проиграет. Но хотя бы получит от этого удовольствие.  
Пальцы, длинные и чуткие, гладят над позвоночником, обводя немногие выступающие детали. И как они только угадывают чувствительные места?..  
Конан жаден, пока есть время, пока мир Кида захвачен прикосновениями детектива и наоборот.  
Неохотно отрывается от поцелуя для необходимого глотка воздуха под мягкими прикосновениями обжигающих губ к шее, которые изредка пощипывают и разве что не оставляют засосы. А зря, Конан совсем не против парочки отметин на память.  
— Мейтантей такой горячий, — тихий шёпот дразнит ухо, отчего хочется тихо простонать в ответ. Когда же ладони накрывают вновь ягодицы, успев пролезть под тесные боксёры, и чуть прижимают ещё, невольно потерев вновь пахом пах, Конан замирает.  
Он знает, чувствует, насколько возбуждён сейчас от таких простых ласок — не очень-то честное соревнование между молодым человеком и юным подростком в плане тела — и ждёт, что же выберет Кид: остановиться или продолжить.  
Время словно замирает. Где-то под пальцами Конана ощущается бешеный пульс ошарашенного Кида — тот тоже не движется, осмысляя полученную информацию, — и слышится рваное дыхание где-то над ухом.  
А после мир резко переворачивается с возмущённым скрипом кровати, и вес Кида резко вдавливает в не очень-то и удобный матрас.  
— Чёрт возьми, Мейтантей, — как же непривычно слышать ругательства от невозмутимого вора, который сейчас весь на ладони со всеми мельчайшими эмоциями. Особенно внизу, Конан ярко ощущает каждый миллиметр быстронарождающегося возбуждения. — Ты или сейчас куда-нибудь сваливаешь, или я заберу тебя себе вместе с девственностью. И никуда ты не сможешь деться от меня, везде достану. Выбирай быстрее, пока я себя контролирую!..  
— О? Так Кид-сан — педофил? Мечтает переспать с двенадцатилетним подростком? — против воли усмехается Конан, слегка выгибаясь и дразня ещё немного вора. — Балда, я бы не предложил такое, если бы не хотел тебя и в таком смысле. Неужели ты так и не выучил меня-а-а-ах!..  
Жадный засос на шее выбивает стон и дрожь, не давая договорить. Киду нет необходимости слушать всё до конца, ему хватает уже сказанного, чтобы потерять окончательно над собой контроль и отнимать жалкие остатки разума у Конана, чуть ли не высасывая их ртом, пока ставит метки.  
Даже ладони у того наглеют больше, успевая окончательно раздеть подростка за жалкие секунды, почти не прерывая мокрые дорожки поцелуев.  
Жарко. Кид словно везде: на шее с ключицами, где безумствуют губы и язык, сзади, где лопатки и линия позвоночника избалованы поглаживаниями, внизу, где переплетаются их ноги, и где-то посередине, где член того обжигает бёдра и пах. Даже под носом запах Кида — от волос, отчего происходящее кажется приятным и безумным сном.  
Вот только это не сон и не пошлая мечта в душе наедине с собой, а вполне себе жаркая реальность, от которой сами собой сжимаются пальцы на дрожащий ногах, когда Кид раздвигает их только больше, не забывая поглаживать бёдра.  
Конан вновь стонет, потихоньку никак не сдерживая себя и лишь отдаваясь на волю вора больше, полностью подчиняясь отчего-то более умелым в этом рукам.  
— Мейтантей, — хриплое недорычание вновь дразнит ухо, а скрип только добавляет некой чарующей магии Киду. Оторваться от того сейчас просто невозможно, как и не выгнуться ещё немного, чтобы прижаться как можно больше.  
— Да-а-а? — даже в простом ответе сквозит пошлость ситуации, а во взгляде — Конан почти уверен в этом, по крайней мере, очень надеется, — читается желание.  
— Имя. Что мне стонать тебе в самое ухо? — практически мурчит Кид, пробирая насквозь мурашками.  
— Ш-шиничи... Меня зовут Кудо Шиничи... — раскрывается перед ним Конан и тут же вновь жмурит глаза. Поверит ли? Не будет ли насмехаться?  
— Шиничи, — пробует произнести Кид и замирает, словно вслушиваясь в звучание. — Ши-ни-чи. Шин-чан.  
На последнем варианте Конан почти давится воздухом от возмущения, но ему не дают это сделать: мокрые поцелуи резко переходят на живот, особенно тщательно покрывая небольшой пресс и шрамы.  
— К-ки-и-ид-са-ан... — Конан ловко затыкает на долю секунды рот Кида своей ладонью. — Дурак! Даже не думай называть сейчас своё имя, я хочу раскрыть его сам, раз проиграл!  
В темноте не видно, но лёгкий щипок губами кожи намекает, что вору не очень-то и нравится эта идея. Но молчит, когда рука было уходит прочь, лишь неожиданно ловит пальчики ртом и посасывает их, упрямо не называя по имени Конана.  
Его это вполне устраивает: понимает честность Кида и личный кодекс того, но почти уверен, что вор-джентльмен поступил бы так же, если бы проиграл сам.  
Неожиданное удовольствие пронзает всё тело вновь: хитрец нагло отвлёк от первого введённого пальца. И всё рассчитал: и возмущение, и реакцию на мягкий язык пальцами... Зато теперь Конан дрожит на скрипучей кровати и пытается собраться в кучку, пока Кид смотрит на него и легко массажирует простату.  
Хочется большего. Насадиться чуть больше, совсем не палец внутри, но пока приходится ждать хотя бы второго и умоляюще смотреть на Кида.  
— Я когда-нибудь говорил, что мне безумно нравятся твои очки? — вечно же находит время для неуместного флирта!  
Конан резко краснеет больше, сам не ожидая подобной реакции больше на комплимент, чем на ситуацию. — Они выглядят на тебе откровенно пошло, что даже удивительно. Ассоциируются именно с моментами твоих наглых грязных ухмылок... Хэй, Шиничи, подаришь мне парочку таких сейчас?  
— Ч-что?..  
Конан вздрагивает, когда Кид резко оказывается совсем близко, практически дышит ему в лицо и внимательно смотрит, ухмыляясь.  
— Усмехнись, как на ограблении. Ты же победил, затащил известного кайто Кида в постель и теперь стонешь от поцелуев и пальцев внутри. Ну же, Шиничи, прошу, — негромко шепчет тот, пока Конан алеет больше и медленно осознаёт, что его так нагло отвлекают от второго пальца.  
И ухмыляется в ответ, бросая вызов Киду и выгибаясь немного больше.  
— А Кид-сан... а-а-ах!.. не боится... а-ах... не сдержаться?  
Конан смотрит в ответ, подмечая, как Кид довольно усмехается в ответ и даже облизывается.  
— Боится, ещё как боится. Но уверен, что весь самоконтроль окупится, когда будет видеть ту же ухмылку в моментах, когда будет входить.  
— Да как, чёрт бы тебя побрал, ты вообще можешь такие вещи озвучивать, извращенец?! — недовольно взывает Конан и трёт свои пылающие щёки. — Я от мыслей долго краснел, а ты сейчас такие вещи говоришь!..  
— Так у Мейтантея кинк на грязные речи в постели? — развлекается Кид и наклоняется ближе к уху снова, не забыв пройтись по тому языком. — Тогда бедному вору-джентльмену стоит говорить побольше пошлых вещей.  
— Иди к чёрту!  
— О, но я уже у моего чертёнка в постели. Горячего наглого демонёнка, что сейчас раздвинет ножки пошире и будет срывать свой голос от стонов, — скалится Кид уже в губы, прижимаясь вновь своим членом к бёдрам и слегка пачкая смазкой. — Просто признай, что ты хочешь меня по самые яйца.  
Наглый поцелуй вновь увлекает Конана до более резкого движения пальцами внутри — и довольно приятного движения, чего он не мог не заметить.  
Три — и какой такой магией пошлых слов Кид не дал этого ощутить вовремя? — пальца нежно ласкают, пока Конан нетерпеливо кусает чужие губы и царапает плечи, безмолвно соглашаясь с последней фразой Кида.  
Именно так. По самые яйца, о чём он уже давно мечтает.  
И когда пальцы всё же сменяются членом, Конан утыкается лбом в плечо Кида и стонет, чувствуя себя почти счастливым, не хватает лишь самую малость, которую ему вот-вот обеспечат.  
Всего лишь движение.  
— Шиничи... — раздаётся тихий стон где-то совсем рядом, и Конан целует как-то наугад, попадая то ли в плечо, то ли в шею — сложно ориентироваться, когда перед глазами всё плывёт, а очки и вовсе перепачканы в их кожном жире. И ухмыляется, совсем как нравится резко выдыхающему Киду.  
Остальное резко перемешивается, не давая вздохнуть и вынуждая жмурить вновь глаза, погружая в звуки и ощущения. В скрипы неудобной кровати, в тихие похлюпывания где-то внизу, как и шлепки кожи о кожи, в неровные дыхания и прерывистые стоны обоих, а так же странно сцепившиеся тела. Поцелуи то накрывают волной вместе со стонами, оказываясь везде: шея, уши, плечи, ключицы, лицо, то терзают только губы, не давая и жалких капель кислорода.  
Безумие, чистое и ни с чем несравнимое, лучшее из того, что представлялось раньше Конану.  
После же он жмётся к Киду и смакует ранее неведанные ему ощущения истомы и приятной жидкости внутри, пока тот что-то нежно мурчит и гладит по спинке.  
И неожиданно уносит в ванную, где яркий ослепляющий свет, идеально тёплая вода — должно быть, изначально налил только горячую, и ловкие массажирующие руки, размягчающие детектива до состояния, близкого к пластилину. Бери и лепи чего только хочется.  
Когда же в этом уютном мирке Конан натыкается на возбуждение Кида и с недоумением на того смотрит, вор лишь ехидно ухмыляется в ответ, ни капли не скрывая своего лица:  
— Куроба Кайто. Теперь ты знаешь, какое имя лучше стонать.


End file.
